prehistoric_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Amphicoelias
There has debatably not been one dinosaur discovered that has been this staggering and frustrating. It was a Diplodocid Sauropod that was said to grow to 190 feet long. This surpasses any other Dinosaur ever discovered, well over two times the length of a Blue Whale. However, the only thing that was found of it was a vertebrae, and that itself was hardly recognizable. It was discovered by Edward Drinker Cope during the Bone Wars, a scientific feud where Cope and another accomplished expert named Othniel Charles Marsh basically fought to death trying to destroy each other. They originally regarded one another as acquaintances, but before long they began to dislike eachother. When Cope showed Marsh his hadrosaur quarry, Marsh bribed the workers into sending the bones to him rather than Cope. Cope was exceedingly angry when he discovered what was up. Another thing that positively... or actually negatively infuriated Cope was when he assembled Elasmosaurus wrong. Elasmosaurus was a type of Plesiosaur with a very long neck and a very short tail. When Marsh and another expert proved that Cope had actually put the neck on the tail and the tail on the neck, he took it as a personal insult. Marsh started out the Bone Wars as the president of the American National Academy of Sciences, but by the end he had been fired. The two sought out to destroy each other and break any priceless specimen that they feared would fall into the grip of the other man. During the Bone Wars, Cope unearthed a bone of Amphicoelias in mud stone. Its preservation was so bad that it looked pixelated. Cope went ahead and estimated it was 60 meters long, or about 190-200 feet. Marsh did not dispute Cope's estimates which make some assume that Cope may have been right. However, Cope was not famous for being good at math. Actually, he was rather poor at Mathematics. Then the bone disappeared. What happened to the bone is not known, but their are many theories. It could be that time ate it away and it was unidentifiable when people sorted through Cope's dusty collection after his death. It could also be that it was a hoax and Cope destroyed it so that no one could find out. Or maybe Cope feared that Marsh would capture it, and he broke it anyway. Whatever the case, the "largest dinosaur" cannot be confirmed. As of right now, the story does not look like it will be told soon. The closest confirmed relative of the alleged Amphicoelias is Amphicoelias Altus. The altus is an absolutely prodigious animal, even larger than Diplodocus. However, it looks like a toy compared to the fragillimus. It could also have been that Cope exaggerated the estimate to a huge degree. This is also quite likely. Amphicoelias Fragillimus vs Altus.jpg 21d57a68de8186503f9cffff6e51ab88.jpg Dinosaurios-a-amphicoelias_0002.jpg|Amphicoelias compared to other animals Largestdinosaursbysuborder_scale.png|Amphicoelias compared to actual big things download.jpg goldenberg-dinos-crop.png Category:Mesozoic Category:Dinosaur Category:Herbivore Category:Unknown Category:Sauropod/Titanosaur Category:Sauropod Category:Terrestrial Category:Dinosaurs from north america Category:Chordata Category:Reptile